1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staple removers and more particularly, to improved staple removers which are capable of completely removing the staples from the object with one action and avoiding dislodging only one leg of the staple, leaving the other leg in the object.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional staple remover, as shown in FIG. 1, consists of right jaw 2 and left jaw 5. The ends of the jaws are pivotally mounted 6, with a spring inside (not shown in FIG. 1) keeping the jaw members open. The right and left jaws 2 and 5 are closed when they are pressed by fingers. The right and left jaws 2 and 5 have paired terminal claws 3 and 4 comprising pointed ends and inside curved edges 7 and outside flat curved edges 8. When dislodging a staple, the pointed ends of the claws insert between the staple and the object to which it was applied. The staple is thus forced open and removed from the object as shown in FIG. 3.
The disadvantage of the conventional staple remover 1 is, as shown in FIG. 4, that, not infrequently, one leg of the staple 9 is dislodged, while the other leg 10 remains in the object 7. When this occurs, the usual procedure employed is to grasp the staple with the fingers and to pull it free from the object.
A number of devices have been proposed for attempting to overcome this disadvantage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,346, 4,776,567, 5,085,404 and 5,292,106 are illustrative of such devices. However, they are all designed to add clamping members on the conventional staple remover, so that if one leg of the staple remains in the object, the protruding end of the staple may be removed by such clamping members. Adding the clamping members inevitably complicates its construction and certainly increases manufacture costs. In addition, the users usually need to take more actions and efforts to remove out the remaining portion of the staple with the clamping members.
In this respect, the present invention of the staple removers substantially departs from the concepts and designs of the prior art, provides staple removers primarily developed for the purpose of easily and completely removing the staples with no extra actions or efforts, without worrying of one leg of staples remaining in the object.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the staple removers with simple construction and low manufacture costs as the conventional staple removers, but with improved performances.